


Quickly

by QueenSairai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: This is something I add to when I'm bored. I'm putting it here because it developed a story without me noticing and I would like some feedback. This may not be the best site for this, as it isn't fanfiction, but I don't care.Also dragons.





	Quickly

“Those of you who stand before me here are the lucky ones. You have received mercy not because of your own actions, but because of the wish of a Loyal One.” The dragon gestures at the veiled girl dressed in dragon scales beside her. “She has asked for permission to take her closest friends and family into the Wilds and give them a life there. We have mercifully granted her wish.”

The girl beside her mutters something in Drael, the language of dragons. She stands forward at a signal from the dragon. “Friends and family, you probably do not know who I am.” She pushes back her veil and I recognize her. Although her face is covered in fading marks from dragon spells, I see myself in her eyes. My girlfriend, Caeli.

The dragon wraps a claw around her waist as she continues. She doesn’t even flinch. “You will have two options before we enter the Wilds: Stay for a life of servitude, or go for a life of magic. Once you have decided, there is no turning back.” She takes a breath. “I hope you will choose to come with me.”

The dragon cuts her off, speaking up. Her silver scales perfectly match Caeli’s dress. “In the Wilds, you have two options. Either stay in a town, living a peaceful life, or take on power, become nobility, and explore the Fell to keep the towns safe. Your choice.”

I stare at Caeli, willing her to notice me. She has kept her eyes fixed on the horizon the entire time. I speak, knowing it will probably get me in trouble. “Caeli?”

The dragon glances at me, and I find myself freezing in fear as a rabbit does. “Her name is Silver now.” The dragon’s words chill me. I had forgotten that the Loyal Ones, as the dragons call the humans that follow them, have their names changed. She still will not look at me. I remember when she was taken, when the first dragons came and just took humans off the streets. She was on television, the first human taken. I don’t know if it’s true.

She speaks now, “Trysta, are you coming?” Although she doesn’t look at me, she uses my name, and I can hear the hope in her voice. The dragon lets go of her and she steps towards me, looking at the ground now. Looking the way she did when she asked me out the first time. I can’t decide.

Others are deciding around me. Those who choose to stay disappear, leaving the others looking around, confused. Each time someone chooses to stay, Caeli -I refuse to call her Silver- looks further away from me.

Finally, I am the last one to choose. The dragon is getting impatient; she probably didn’t expect this to take over an hour. Caeli’s family all decided to go with her: they are watching me, expectantly. I bare my teeth at the ground in frustration. “I’ll come. Caeli.”

At this small rebellion she looks up, and in her eyes I see she is still the same person. I smile at her as the dragon hisses. “For that, human, I am tempted to keep you from going.”

“I know,” I smile, continuing in a polite tone, “But I love her too much to do anything bad, so you won’t. Please?”

The dragon looks at me, eyes narrowed. “Kiss her, then, and prove your love. Prove that she trusts you.”

I blink. Looking at Caeli, she is staring at the dragon, eyes wide. I wait. I won’t say her name, true or false. When she turns to me I give her a half smile, asking her.

She takes my hand and I raise it to my lips, honoring her as you would a queen in her   
favorite fantasy books. The dragon snarls. “Fine. But you will be confined to the Palace of   
Dreams.” 

I nod, never taking my eyes off of Caeli’s blushing face. She stares at our entwined fingers, then looks up at me with fear in her eyes. I’m not sure why she is afraid, but smile as she squeezes my hand. I’ll never forget the day she told me that smiling makes you happier.

The dragon clears her throat pointedly. Caeli jolts and slips her hand out of mine.

“Please gather together.” The various family and friends move towards her. I stay by her side as I have done for a million parties, dances, and celebrations. Her hands move gracefully as light forms between them, encompassing us all and whiting out everything but her voice as she whispers.

“I, the one who shines in shadows, call the wild to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about story, writing style, grammar, anything. Please don't only say the good things!


End file.
